Monster
by Quiterie
Summary: ONE-SHOT “She was a monster.” Bellatrix, Andromeda and Sirius.


**MONSTER**  
ONE-SHOT "She was a monster." Bellatrix, Andromeda and Sirius. -_quiterie_

* * *

Bellatrix could always remember the first time that her world was truly spinning out of control.

Narcissa was quiet when she had entered the room, but her eyes and body had been trembling in such a way that she was unlike the Narcissa that everyone knew. Her grey eyes were vulnerable and soft, which did not befit her usually cool and collected exterior. Still, it seemed like she refused to cry.

"Sirius."

The word needed nothing more to it. Bellatrix had never been so throw n in her entire life. The wood panel seemed to make a swirl right before her eyes, but all Bella could see was the grey of Narcissa's eyes, which at the moment, look so much like his.

"OUT!"

Bellatrix did not hear her sister leave, nor did she see it. Instead, time seemed to not move at all, and if it wasn't for the deliberate ticking of the clock, she would have sworn it hadn't. All she could see was him everywhere; from the time he had painted on her walls to when he had beaten her at chess, to when he had spilled firewhiskey all over her mother's favourite rug and she spent the entire evening trying to clean the mess.

The world started to spin after the second shot. But she insisted on taking more.

Her first action had been anger. She had destroyed everything that had reminded her of him in her room. She was alone, but whenever she looked at the door, she saw Andy, standing there and leaning against the door frame, once again haunted by the grey eyes. There was only one feature that all the Black children had in common, and that was it.

Narcissa and Regulus avoided the room for days.

Her rage was only ended by the drinking. It was shot after shot until she passed out on the floor. Still, whenever she thought she would remember, the eyes of Andy and Sirius stared back at her, blankly, not saying anything at all, but at the same time saying everything.

The drinking turned into crying. Blacks don't cry. Now it was Sirius and Andy together, standing in the doorway, looking in. Blacks don't cry. Their expressions were blank, just as if the world was reminding her of the last time she had seen either of them. Blacks don't cry. Blacks don't cry.

The crying turned to murder. The power and adrenaline was all that could make her forget – almost. She still saw them every time through the bright flash of green, and in every person she fell. But it started to feel good. It started make it easier for her to believe that the pain was being eased by killing those for whom they cared.

But there was still that tiny voice asking why they never cared for her. Why it was always James Potter, who was worthless, or Ted Tonks, who was nothing more than mudblood scum. The more she tried to push them away, the more they seemed to ingrain themselves into her brain.

"Sirius was right, you are a monster." Frank Longbottom had quite the mouth, but Bellatrix was still willing to play it nice. Until this.

"Bella…" Rodolphus Lestrange's voice was lost upon his newly married wife. The fire in her eyes was controlled by something more than her mind which she could not control. She tried to tell herself not to let him get to her. But Sirius had always had his way.

After her sentencing, she saw those grey eyes for the first time in forever. She was petrified. They were not blank this time.

Bellatrix had often wondered if she could actually kill her cousin. When she saw him fall through the veil in the end, she did not feel the power as she normally did after a kill, and she did not have a rush. Instead she stood frozen in place, his final look frozen in her mind. He called her a monster.

She could not look Narcissa in the eyes ever again.

She had gone to visit his tombstone, but she could not look upon it.

There was already another grey-eyed person there.

Andromeda called her a monster.

Maybe she was.

But it was only because of those grey eyes.

* * *

A little plot bunny that I couldn't get out of my mind. I've always seen Sirius and Andromeda's leaving having a huge impact on Bellatrix, and this is just one way that it could have done it. Anyways, I love their family, the tragedy of all the characters is quite interesting indeed. **-QUITERIE**


End file.
